How to be a Ninja 101
by RainEndlessly
Summary: After two years of adventuring, Kage Hikari has returned to Konoha and things just start to pick up again like before, minus one person. Follows Shipuuden, with a few twists of my own.
1. Chapter 1

How to be a Ninja 101

Entry 1-And I Return To This and More

**Finally, the awaited sequel of 'the Fallen'. I've taken a different path and I'm doing this in journal form. I have not kept up with Naruto past a certain point so for now, I'll go up to what I remember and then either take my own path or get my lazy butt and reread/watch Shippuden or however it's spelled.**

_**Disclaimer is only done in the first chapter. I own NOTHING but some certain twists and my original characters.**_

When I arrived back to Konoha, nothing felt better than that feeling of being home. Hm, the thought of the word 'home' just makes me feel empty. I've lost it in many ways, but I've also lost the people that were dear to me. Funny on how that works these days. Off topic, but that might happen. It's now a habit to write in a journal after something big happens and having a better memory helps. This first page is worthy of some explanation in some things, so I guess I should start off with a recap of a few things. Time for a timeskip backwards.

Okay, my name is Kage Hikari, but back on Earth, I was formally known as Isabel Fox. Dreams were going on when I was on Earth and well, it was actually because that wasn't my real home. If I explained dimensions, I'd get confused and bored and that's a bad thing. Simply put, no description on the time continuum, all this shit happened and it's too confusing. Anyway, my school was attacked by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, killing everyone and my older brother, Dan. Stuff happened and I ended up with Team 7. Some portal thing sucked us up (sorry forgot to add my best friend Geoff, who isdead now) and we were separated. Woo-hoo, go me.

Anyway, I ended up with Team 7 during our Waves mission and stuff happened. I found out about chakra and the works of the ninja world. It seemed so perfect, but I have my flaws. That's for later, so during the mission, I wasn't an official member, I was just there for moral support. More stuff happened that I don't wish to describe and I find myself a shinobi, in the Chuunin Exams. Even more things happened in that when Sasuke got the cursed seal and I found out that I had an angel in me. Imagine my surprise during that. It was even worse when Oto and Suna attacked the village during the 3rd round of the Exams. It pains me to write this since after these events, Sasuke started to grow distant.

Itachi came when we were in the Flame Village and attacked us and the fact that our mission with Idate was mostly done by Naruto, he wanted power again. It hurts that he chose Orochimaru over us, but that's life I guess. When he left to join Orochimaru, I wasn't part of the team to retrieve him. Then, I made it my decision to go and just watch the battle between him and Naruto if I caught up. I did. Everything was for the worst and I thought Naruto had died. I couldn't do anything to stop Sasuke from going because I just couldn't.

That led me to doing what Naruto was doing and left for at least two years. I just spent most of my time in the Flame Village, learning my clan's secrets and jutsus. Surprise surprise, most were Ninjutsu, one of my weakest links. I'm still at it, but I've improved. And now, here I am, writing stuff down in the time that I have to record my events down. I haven't seen Tou-san yet since he's in the hospital, but he sent me this so that I could remember things and start doing reports. Aha, he doesn't trust me enough to do it by myself. (I wouldn't have done it anyway. Too lazy for this kind of thing, but oh well.)

Anyway, back to the real thing. I arrived through the village gates with Kotetsu and Izumo watching it as bored as ever. Just one look of the gates brought memories, but that's not what I needed or wanted. Arrival was sweet and simple. It was also delayed since I had to do some last minute things with Yuki at the Flame Village. No one seemed to care that I arrived, but then again, I dyed my hair full silver. The black was annoying and I might as well try to look like Kakashi. Simply, I look different and I might even act different, I personally don't know.

"Hey, who're you?" Kotetsu demanded standing up from his booth. I looked at him and smiled. He was a fellow Chuunin since I came back and took the exams, and yet he didn't recognize me. Funny on how that worked.

"What, just because I dyed my hair doesn't mean you have to be thick-headed," I stated with a smile. It was funny to see him just stare at me with amazement at my transformation. Mischief still dances in my pale blue eyes, but they also look a bit more mature I guess. My face still lights up, but you can see faint lines of work and maturity peeking through at random moments. Next up would be my body structure. When I came here, I wasn't too skinny or too fat, but now, my broad shoulders showed and my stance told people different things besides me words. This was an improvement really, but I miss my younger self that I kept a picture. Yeah, I know, it's weird, but hey.

"Haha, why, it's our Hikari," Izumo said, elbowing Kotetsu. "You missed a mission you know."

I raised an eyebrow. With all the talk I've heard from Yuki and her near panic, I'm personally not surprised. "So I've been told," I laughed. Walking away, I waved casually. "Well, might as well check in with Tsunade-san and announce my graceful presence."

Chuckling reached my ears and I shook my head. At least I still have my mouth and few good insults up my sleeve. Maybe I should tone it down since I'm a higher rank now but no one does that stuff anymore. Writing this with the freshness in my mind, I felt happy to be back. That doesn't even begin how I felt at being back in Konoha. With my short traveling trips and taking a mission every now and again, home always longed for me. Now, I even found my definition of a home and I feel absolutely elated. Even though some people are out and new are in, it still feels like home. The room I'm in smells funny… Off topic again.

My trip to the tower wasn't eventful, but I did meet up with people that missed me. Shikamaru and Chouji were around and I stopped by and said hi. Chouji became more muscle instead of fat, but I didn't make the comment. All I can say is that I'm very proud of him and that his hair is awesome. His teammate is just the same old Shikamaru really. It just shows on his face and I pushed him, earning a 'troublesome girl' from him. That earned him a laugh and it felt like old times. Ino was nearby too and I greeted her stiffly. Not that we were enemies or anything, but we never got onto good terms. Now though, we seem to be getting along. She even commented on my hair which was a big surprise. (okay not really I mean, it's freakin' silver now)

After I talked to them a little bit more, I started off to the tower again. Most people didn't recognize me due to my hair and style. Ah, forget to mention my clothing. Geez, that's the only detail I always leave out. Okay then, instead of the shirt and jeans, (yeah, now that I look back, those things suck) I wear pants like other ninja, but they have deep pockets and straps that help hold some other ninja pouches that'll need sooner or later. My shirt is a hoodie with a net shirt underneath it (but you can't see it). I have an arm warmer and a fingerless glove on my left hand. It's a bit uncommon, but I learned that's how the Kage Clan dressed. Might as well stick to the attire my clan wore.

So, people basically looked at me like I was crazy. Attention is something I really hate, but at least alert the village that I'm here or something. Unless they wanted me to set fire to the village, this was the simplest thing I could think of.

The tower arrived before my eyes and I examined it with no curiosity. Seeing is so many times, it got very old quickly. Shouldering my pack, I walked through the doors before stopping abruptly. This was a boring entrance. Instead, I walked backwards and jumped onto the eaves of the building before landing near the window of the office. It was only occupied by Tsunade-san, Shizune, and Tonton at the moment. Shrugging, I knocked on the glass and crouched down with a smile on my face. Going through the front door was pain and they were papers strewn everywhere so that wouldn't help my case.

They turned and I have a casual wave. My right arm has permanent burns from Hetori and my other forms of it, but it works and the clothing is fire proof. (you have to love those clan secrets) Tsunade sighed and shook her head before opening the window. "You're late," she stated, "a week late, might I add."

Stepping into the office, I stretched and walked to the front of her desk. "I ran into some trouble in the Flame Village and nearly died of suffocation, courtesy of Yuki," I explained with a shrug. "Some last minute training also got in the way, so excuse my prolonged return."

Tsunade shook her head and I just shrugged at her. Not my fault that I needed perfecting on my Ninjutsu. …Okay maybe it was my fault, but don't look at me, I was born with the lack of experience of this crap. "You missed the mission and you barely came for another one," she said irritation very evident in her voice. As if I couldn't tell that I missed a mission from everyone nagging on me.

"We have another mission?" I asked in slight disbelief. Personally, I had hoped that I would spend some time in the village and visit some friends and family in the area. Give some sympathy; I wasn't back so many days that I could have some time to chat.

My Hokage nodded and took her seat, her eyes glaring at me slightly. I held her gaze lightly, not bothering to intensify or hold back. "When Sakura was fighting an Akatsuki member, Sasori of the Red Sand, he told her that he was going to rendezvous with a spy he placed with Orochimaru," she explained. Nodding my head, I understood all the way. The years I spent away, I also worked on my mind, courtesy of some shinobi in the Flame Village. She had raised an eyebrow. "You seem to get the seriousness for once, but you don't know who's on your team."

"Isn't it me, Naruto, Sakura, and Tou-san?" I asked in surprise. Even if _he _was gone, we were still a four-man team. It was the standard of a team, but I'm actually the fifth person. Not that it's a bad thing, but one of us always had to lay really low on missions.

Tsunade shook her head at me. "Kakashi is in the hospital due to using his Sharingan eye on another Akatsuki member," she explained. "We also didn't know when you were coming back so we'll be adding a new team leader for now and another member. You guys are still Team Kakashi though."

"How many more days?" I asked with my normal tilt of my head, "Till the mission starts I mean."

"The team will meet tomorrow morning here and then after that, you five will head off," she answered. "Best make up your lost time and do some visiting with your mother and little brother."

At that sentence, my eyes lit up and I nearly forgot to say anything. Never mind that, I did forget since I ran out the door and slamming it behind me. If you asked me, my dear Hokage was shaking her head at my antics and smiling slightly.

The streets were crowded as I headed for Kakashi's apartment, assuming he still lived there. Nothing was really running in my mind and except that I had a little brother now. Not my blood really, but it was still a little brother. Since I wasn't paying any attention, I crashed into someone and landed flat on my back. It was a nice flip, if only I landed on my feet. "Ow," I said flatly, looking up at the sky and clouds. It was a crash landing alright. Looking to the side, I saw someone else lying beside me. "Sorry about that, I'm usually graceful on my feet."

The person got up and I recognized her immediately. Not many people had pink hair and emerald eyes like Haruno Sakura. She glared at me and I looked back with smiling eyes. She wouldn't recognize me since Shikamaru didn't and he's the smart one. "Apology accepted, but who are you?" she demanded, picking me up by the hood of my shirt.

"Must people always judge me just because I dyed my hair?" I asked, meeting her height with my feet flat on the ground. "It's very annoying you know. A nice 'welcome back' would be better."

It took her a minute or two to let me go. As a habit, I brushed off myself where she touched me before brushing off my back. "Hikari?" she questioned as I finished brushing my dirty self off. Geez, the dirt sure is clingy now.

"The one and only," I said while clapping loudly. People stopped and looked at me before moving on like nothing happened. "Took you long enough."

Before I knew it, I was in a bone crushing hug and wanted to choke badly enough to spit out last year's dinner. Not that it would still be in my stomach, but that's just my bad example of a metaphor of sorts. Anyway, I would have returned the hug, but my thoughts were set on how violent and how strong she had become. Caring as she is, I think we have another Tsunade on our hands. This one is just in the form of my teammate. "It's so good to see you again," she said, finally letting me go.

"I'd reply to that and say the same thing, but I can't," I wheezed, pounding my chest for air. Hey, it actually works. (It just hurts. …Oh yeah, I just rhymed!)

Sakura glared at me again and shook her head before examining me and my slightly small body. I have grown during the two years and I'm happy about that. Finally, she spoke after she was done looking at me. "You've grown," she said with a smile. Such a bipolar attitude.

"Yeah, we all have," I responded with a smile. In turn, I looked her over and raised an eyebrow. "Now, that's an improvement," I added, indicating her outfit which suited her better than the Genin one she wore before. Guess out styles have changed since two years ago.

She laughed and we started to walk down the market area. "Same goes for you," she said, tugging at my arm warmers. It was a busier day than I anticipated, but then again, it's warmer out so no surprise in the bustle. "So, you've been gone awhile on some errands?" she asked me.

Laughing, I put my hands behind me head. "Not really, just organizing somethings before wandering back," I replied. Sakura sure is easier to talk to than usual. Must be because she changed dramatically. (Not that I'm complaining of course.)

"Hm, I've heard that you've been training hard these past two years," she commented to me. When I laughed, she knew that was yes right away. "You've missed a lot of things you know," she added with a scowl.

"My specialty," I responded with a smile. Ack, all of this talking is annoying, but if you want to be a good writer and that crap, this is what it takes and put everything in detail, including the damned dialogue. Besides, I find myself very entertaining.

"Oh, you were on your way to see Anko-san and Hikaru-kun weren't you?" Sakura asked me with a smile.

My eyes lit up and she laughed, leading me to where they lived. We caught up on somethings and she filled me on the Retrieve Gaara mission that I missed. It was a huge disappointment that I missed the first mission as Team Kakashi, but Sakura wouldn't let me dwell on it. When I filled her in about the Flame Village she nodded and asked how everything was holding up. There was an official ninja system there that took awhile to set up and since the village was on the edge of fire country, permission was granted by Tsunade-san for them to have their own country. Ironically, it was Shadow Country. Fire Country is still the biggest though since the Flame Village has many honorable people in it. So, we now have a country to defend and whatnot. …Good Kami I really need to stop getting off topic! Keep continuing this and this journal will have a boat load of crap soon.

"Y'know, I never thought that you would actually be staying around here," Sakura started. "I'd expect you to be traveling just like Naruto, but you just strayed to Tea Country, Shadow Country, and traveled around randomly. Why?"

"Oh I don't know," I replied with a simple shrug. "Staying closer to home felt much safer and stuff and besides, if I got lost, it might've taken me even longer to have come back home."

My teammate laughed and we finally arrived in front of a small house. Smiling, we both walked to the front door and I had the honor of knocking the door. It took awhile until the door was opened by a little two-year-old toddler with silver hair. He looked up at me with big, dark brown eyes and I smiled kindly. Footsteps made me look up and I saw Anko in bathrobe. "Hikaru, you shouldn't open doors to strangers," she lectured.

"Gee thanks Kaa-san," I said, putting my hands behind my head in a laid-back sort of way. She looked up at me with a fixed glare before softening it and hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Hikari, you little maggot," she said, putting me into a headlock, "you really scared me there. Through your little brother here answered the door to a complete stranger. You look a lot like Kakashi now."

"Except for the eyes," I muttered, attempting to get free, my silver hair cascading down. I thought I was going to die being in this embrace.

After a few more seconds, Anko let me go and kneeled down when Hikaru was still looking at me. "This is Hikari, your older sister," she said pushing him towards me. "Go say hi to her."

Laughing silently in my head, I watched as Hikaru looked at him. We had the exact same name meaning; light. It was funny since we are kinda the light in our parent's lives, even though I'm not their kid by blood. We stared at each other for a few minutes until he put his arms up for me to carry him. Finally, I laughed out loud and picked him up. "Hey Otouto," I said with a smile on my face after I calmed down from a short laugh.

"Nee-chan," Hikaru squeaked. Smiling again, I hugged the kid and felt happy. After I played with him for a bit, Anko told me that was the first time Hikaru spoke and I laughed again. Being home again was fun and I loved seeing my younger brother. As I write this in the lonely compound, I wonder, is there a future with the little squirt?

**Whoo, this actually took awhile to write. The chapters might actually get longer since this is journal form. Interesting thing really; I can actually write more in this format than first person…**

**And plus, sorry for the long wait, I got a life**


	2. Chapter 2

How to Be a Ninja 101

Entry 2-Sai and Yamato

Well, it sure was exciting meeting our temporary team leader and new teammate. Let me rewind a bit before I get too ahead of myself. It may make us lag behind a bit, but I think I can write before we get to our destination. Personally, I don't think I'll be getting my wanted rest when I get there. Who knows, maybe I can lock myself up in my room and say I just go emo. Yes, that'll work wonders on them I bet. Actually, I'm walking in the halls but I hope I don't run into anything… Ugh, I can't even read this… How about you just wait while I find some relaxation time.

* * *

Okay then, now we can get onto it. Geez, people sure do love their social status these days.

Anyway, I woke up that morning and felt really lonely. I was always used to someone else being in the same room as me, whether it be a complete stranger, or one of my friends that I knew outside of Konoha. Everyone didn't want me to sleep in the compound, but I basically insisted that I did. It felt like I needed to let my past finally catch up to me and give me a reality check. Everything was so out of control, yet, we're influencing everything we do by just being there. It's funny really that I can be so sincere when I'm an idiot that's never serious in battle. Nothing will never really change about me. Maybe some stuff and I think I'm ranting again. Okay, that should stop now.

Back to the where I left off now. I went through the usual morning routine and packed some things for the mission. My main weapons have changed as well since I was a little Genin. Now that I'm a little Chuunin (I still hate the fact that I barely grew) my main weapon is the katana that Sasuke gave me a few years back. In truth, it was actually too long for me back then, but now, it's just the right size. Besides that, I use the standard stuff that all other shinobi use, like kunai and such. Over the years, I've also learned how to use senbon needles, but not how to hit the pressure points. Still, it proves useful if I get a lucky shot in for once.

Once I was ready for everything, I made sure that I had all of my necessary equipment. The one time I slacked off one time, was what nearly got me killed. Of course, I made a stupid comment that threw them off and I managed to barely escape. Yes, my wittiness finally came in handy for once.

Anyway, I found myself somewhere that I forgot the name of and waited. Even if we might have an hour or something like that to get ready, it was nice to look around the village before going away (again). A few minutes passed and Sakura came up to me all happy, but slightly disappointed. Since teams were usually a foursome and I already arrived, it didn't make sense for them to find a Sasuke replacement. Then, I pointed out the fact that I was an extra member and we were actually a five-man team. Bad idea since I got a glare from her because of my reasoning. So yes, we stood there quietly. It was boring really since we didn't try to strike up a conversation. Pouches were everywhere on my legs, but they held different things.

Yes, I know that was random, but it's also important. That's where I keep my weapons and such besides my katana, which is strapped to my back. Over the years, I've expanded my knowledge of herbs and keep them in the bottom pouches, right where my knees are. I lost the back pouches since those tend to get annoying after some time of jumping around and such. (They like to bounce too much which distracts me…)

Naruto finally came and looked me over. "Ne, why are you already prepared?" he asked me with a smile.

Shrugging, I ran a hand through my hair. "Something called to me and said 'prepare your lazy ass!'" I replied, "So, I complied."

Apparently, half of them found it funny, the other just glared at me making a joke like I always did. Since there were only two of them, it was one on one on one. I added myself since I was the one who threw out the comment in the first place and because it's fun that way. Now, because of that comment, Sakura was now hitting and lecturing poor Naruto. Haha, I escaped another lecture and that's a good feat. Since I'm already talking about lectures (and yes I know I'm way off track, but this is important) they seem to appear a lot when I really don't need them. Tou-san's bound to give me one when I get back to visit him so there's no escaping that one anytime soon. It seems like everything is centered around lectures since they usually tend to be important. What do you know; I don't listen to them anyway! Yes, not all of us can be awesome and listen to lectures, except for the very special occasion. Thing is, I think this one mission might get full of them in the time I'm with my new team. Awesome isn't it?

"Uh guys," I said waving a hand. When they didn't pay any attention, I wanted to scream at them, but that isn't nice since I've only seen them for day. Personally, I didn't think I'd have manners in me, but then again, I'm very unique. "Guys, can we stop with the violence." Okay, it wasn't Naruto, but I didn't feel like pointing fingers or anything at the moment so just don't ask. "Violence is not the answer." (Sometimes anyway)

Naruto was currently getting beaten and I just pulled him out of the way to calm Sakura down. If I didn't know better, this was a mini Tsunade standing right in front of me and I'm being truly insane trying to calm her down. Then again, I don't know anything except insanity so here I am, waiting for my two new teammates, one of which is the leader. The other, was Sasuke's replacement and like one of my earlier rants, I don't know why we need one. Finally, the last two arrived and I nearly kneeled down to thank Kami since I didn't want to deal with a lecturing, violent Sakura since my attempts to stop here didn't work. (If you count doing nothing attempts)

Both of my teammates stopped to look at the other two. One was pale beyond possible reasoning and I almost thought he was a vampire before I remembered they didn't exist here. Looking him over, I wanted to fall over. This guy was pale enough, but he wore a zip-up shirt that stopped at the very bottom of his ribcage. My first thought that crossed my mind: this guy was either gay or a cross-dresser. Personally, I'd say both. Looking him over, he reminded me of Sasuke in some ways and I just shook my head at him. It wasn't worth dwelling over at the time.

The other one had the simple Jounin outfit and the ANBU mask holder thing, but I knew the guy wasn't in ANBU. Somehow, I could just feel that he wasn't. His hair looked soft enough that I wanted to touch it. When I looked at his eyes, I cringed slightly. It looked he was wearing eyeliner and I nearly commented on that. Instead, I looked towards my other new teammate who gave a fake smile. "Heya," the guy said, not putting his heart into the greeting. Oh yeah, this guy was going to fun to hang around with. (Notice how the handwriting got a bit stiffer at that sentence)

"Y-You!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at the new guy. Sakura and I looked at both of them, confused. Maybe they've met before, but I've never really seen this guy before in my entire life. (I wonder why?)

When our new leader started to speak, I turned to him. Hey, he's the new guy so might as well pay attention to him right? He seemed to have trouble saying an introduction and I was almost ready to yell at the poor man at any given moment. "Umm… For now Team Kakashi… I will be taking Kakashi-san's place as," he started but he was cut off with our curiosity. You can't really blame us, we're only teenager shinobi.

"You know him Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry about earlier," the new guy apologized, "I wanted to see the abilities of my new teammate. After all, I need to know exactly how much I'll have to help out the nut-less loser."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Naruto demanded as Sakura and I held him back from attacking our new teammate. Wanting to smack myself on the head, I realized just how dysfunctional the team was at the moment. With someone like him, how the hell we made it this far, I have no idea. Then again, I'm with two ticking time bombs so I guess I don't know how we survived back then.

"You can't just attack our new teammate Naruto!" Sakura scolded, doing more of the holding than me thanks to her strength. (Yes, a birdie told me.) "Though, you're not being very friendly towards him," she added, glaring at him slightly.

"Ahaha, is that so?" Sai asked with a fake smile. (It's gets on my nerves so much I just want to shove something up his ass!) "I like your type. Friendly, butt-ugly girls."

Soon, I found myself without anyone in my grip since Naruto finally relaxed and Sakura was now being held back by our new leader. "Hey did you just forget what you said to Naruto?" he demanded, while everyone else stood there with differing expressions. Me? I was being me and stood there laughing like an idiot, all seriousness slowly crawling away since I live on insanity. Maybe survival isn't important, since I've been highly amused during this whole trip. Then again, I've also been on the receiving end of many things, including the many disagreements the group had.

Why me?

After that, we finally got them onto good terms. With me putting in a comment as well, it took awhile for things to calm down since I was pretty neutral at the moment. "At any rate, the five of us will be on a mission soon," Yamato said. (Finally, I learned his name!) "But, geez, look at you guys! I don't have time to toss you guys in a cage to get along, so get to it and introduce yourselves!"

We went and did as we're told, but rather reluctantly for half of us.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

Both were said in such dead voices that I decided to be cheerful and happy.

"Kage Hikari, at your service!"

I even did that little hand thing when it comes up and stuff. Ha yeah I'm cool.

"Hi my name is Sai," Sai said with a fake smile. Geez, doesn't he know he won't get anywhere with that 'smile' of his?

"Good, now that we have that over and done with, I'll explain the mission that we, Team Kakashi will undertake," Yamato said with a hint of satisfaction and relief that no fighting broke out. "The four of us will head for Tenchikyou, where we will find the Akatsuki spy who infiltrated Orochimaru's organization, capture him, and bring him back to Konoha. This will be our chance to acquire information on Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

I visibly stiffened at the two names, and everyone noticed but Yamato continued on like he didn't. "If we succeed with this mission, we will again invaluable information in planning Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke's retrieval. So keep your minds on our goal! Meet at the village gates in an hour! Once you've gathered your equipment, we'll leave!"

I couldn't help myself and act stupid to show the newbies what I acted like, just so they knew. Clapping, I pretended to cry. "That motivated me so much Yamato-taichou, you've really got me going y'know," I said with fake appreciation.

Everyone just stared at me with differing expressions, but Yamato's took the cake and I nearly died at it because I was holding in my laughter from it. With that, since we dismissed, all of us left. My lasting impression was made and I felt happy enough to talk with Sakura and Naruto. It was almost like old times and I ignored a couple feelings that egged at me, but I ignored everything.

"That Sai asshole… I don't like him, I'm tellin' ya!" Naruto complained while I chuckled a bit. "Why does _he _have to be Sasuke's replacement? We already have enough people for the required amount anyway!"

Sakura looked at him and then at me, looking like she was thinking of something important. "He may have a foul mouth," she started, "but don't you think that Sai is similar to Sasuke in a way? You know, like his face or voice?"

"Uh, no not really," I answered bluntly, but Naruto went all out on it.

"Yeah right, they don't look anything alike!" Naruto protested, "Sasuke looks tons better!" Naruto looked at me nervously while I just smiled at his antics. "Err, I mean he doesn't look as bad."

"You're right, Sasuke does look a bit better than Sai," Sakura admitted with a smile on her face.

"Not just a little bit!" my blond friend exclaimed, "Sasuke doesn't look anywhere near as bad!"

"So, are you finally admitting that you're gay?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"NANI?" Naruto screamed, as I laughed, running away with a wave. Good thing I already packed and his apartment is right there; I'd be dead meat if it weren't for that. "Kage Hikari, I'll get you for that!"

Laughing more, I ran until I was a good distance away and stopped when I was on Market Street. Since I had an hour to kill and I didn't feel like being an hour early, I decided to visit an old friend. Sighing, I went down to the corner of the street and entered a nameless shop. It looked just like it did when I first visited it with Sasuke and I nearly choked, but I bit my lip hard and didn't pay any heed to the feeling. Over the years, I knew it might be best to forget, but it was hard.

"Hey, it's my favorite customer," a friendly voice said behind me. Whipping around, I saw Cadoc with all of his glory. He had his shady blond hair covering his dull grey eyes, but they smiled a bit from what I could see. "Even if you haven't shopped here in two and a half years, it still counts."

"Had anymore sales?" I asked, leaning against the wall with a smile. "The place looks a lot better than last time when Rookie 10 helped out."

Okay, for the sake of whoever's reading this, we all had a mission request from Cadoc to promote the store and clean it up a bit. It was fun (if you count nearly dying from being chased around fun) and it was worth helping a friend. Who knew that it actually paid off with a bunch of people shopping there a few days later, flyers and posters in hand. Yes, it was a very memorable day since we worked so hard to promote the shop. Even some of the clothes that some people wear now come from this place. Eh, all it needs is a name and then it's complete and finished.

"Yeah, but today's the slow day," Cadoc explained, showing me the few customers in the store. "I also have help from some of the Genin and Chuunins on occasions to help me when it's busier than usual. Actually, I'm surprised you never stopped my when you visited every now and again." His voice had playful accusations so I just shrugged.

"I came for the Chuunin Exams and I had to leave right after since the Flame Village still needed someone to do something," I explained. "Then, another time, I was only in town to drop something off at the gates. Go figure I'd leave quietly."

"Quietly?" he questioned, giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so what if I accidentally left a big dent in a gate," I added hastily, shuddering from the memory. Yuki was racing with me and I went a little too fast and left a lasting impression that you can't really notice. Classic isn't it? One of your best friends is racing you and you don't know how to stop. Wait a minute. "How'd you know about that entrance?"

"It's easy if people start yelling at someone for putting a dent in something," Cadoc answered with a smirk. He then showed me around a bit. It was nice and cleaned up than it was before and there was actually some organization here. It made me smile a little bit.

"So yeah, you need anything Kari-chan?" he finally asked as I let myself quiet down from my updates from adventures.

"Heh, not really," I replied, letting my eyes wander around the store. "I just needed to kill an hour of time before my mission starts. After that, I can head off and see if I can find answers."

Cadoc looked at my knowingly before patting me on the back. He looked teary eyed and I gave him a look before he hugged me, play sobbing. "My little kunoichi is growing up," he whined, squeezing me tighter every five seconds it seemed. Before I could protest, he let me go and ruffled my hair. "Haha, you seem to haven't changed a bit."

I looked at him weirdly. "Is that or good or bad thing?" I asked. Seriously, sometimes not changing is bad for some people. Like super bad.

"Well, you've matured, so technically you have changed," Cadoc said with a shrug as a customer walked in. He gave my head one last pat and sent me on my way through the village.

My journey through the village wasn't too exciting but it wasn't too quiet either. I saw some more familiar faces and chatted briefly with each of them as I continued. My eyes caught sight of the hospital but I realized I was nearly going to be late if I decided to make one more side trip. Sighing in disappointment, I walked to the gate. Not seeing Kakashi was a big letdown but I was not going to have a reputation of being late like he did. Nope nope, not in a million years will I be _as_ late as him. I felt as if I shouldn't visit anyway at the moment, it might get a little awkward and I can think up things during the mission. Yep, problem is solved.

As I arrived at the gate, everyone stared as I walked towards them. Seeing as they were just waiting there, I slowed down my pace on purpose just to piss them off. I'll tell you one thing… it was super effective. Sakura had started to cross her arms and tap her foot and Naruto's face turned a little sour. Sai and Yamato just ignored my antics and stood there stoically as I finally arrived. A smile was plastered on my face like I didn't do anything and my two old teammates stared at me.

"What? My feet were hurting," I said as an excuse with a shrug.

Before any form of a fight could break out, Yamato stepped in. "We should get going now," he said. He looked at Sakura and Naruto. "And Hikari didn't arrive _that_ late you two, she was only five minutes late."

Doing a victory dance in my head, I started to walk normal pace since I didn't actually stop walking when all of this happened. Yamato was already ahead with the rest of us. As we walked, I observed everyone. There were looks of determination on Sakura and Naruto and probably mine, but it's probably more relaxed I would think. I didn't exactly look in a mirror to observe myself so I wouldn't really know anything. Sai was smiling awkwardly as usual so that was a put off and I didn't even bother. Yamato I couldn't even see and observing his back is quite boring unless it decided to develop a face of its own which would freak me out, not make me interested in it.

Sighing, I looked ahead. At that moment, I felt as if everyone was only going to get a little more interesting.

**Review and you'll get a cookie :3**

**And it may seem a little slow at first but it will build up eventually, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

How to be a Ninja 101

Entry 3 – What's Teamwork?

As things began to quiet down along our amazing trek, I noticed Naruto staring at Sai. Tilting my head, I watched and walked. By the look of my blond friend's face, he was thinking of something and I would think that something interesting was going to come up and unfold right before my eyes. As usual in these kinds of situations, my prediction had come true. It was also quite interesting might I add (and to take up space).

"Please stop staring at me," Sai requested. Right after, he added, "Don't make me hit you."

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto yelled and I sighed. One thing that hasn't changed about Naruto is being super loud, obnoxious, rude, and any other synonyms that go alone with those words. It makes thing all the more interesting though so that's good… in a way.

While I mused that, I missed a little bit of the exchange but my blond teammate never fails to be heard. "All you do is piss people off! Why are you even here?" Naruto demanded and by that time, everyone was standing still. Things got a little too interesting right then.

"Hey!" Yamato said, interrupting Naruto before he could say anything else. "Don't say that type of thing, especially right in front of your captain."

Sakura and I exchanged looks before going back to Yamato. "Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team," Yamato explained, "didn't Kakashi-san teach you that already? What is with you?"

"Maybe because this guy isn't an actual member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto answered, pointing at Sai, face angered. "The other member of this team is…" he paused and looked at me before continuing, "is Sasuke! All that guy is someone chosen to fill in the gap. I'll never EVER consider someone like him as a teammate."

I was about to protest until I heard Sai speak. "Quite frankly, I'm glad you think of me as such," Sai responded with a smile. As I blinked with confusion, he continued and I did not like what came out of his mouth next at all. "I wouldn't be likened when I filled the spot of shit-for-brains who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha."

"You bastard," Naruto stated, making a fist. I too made a fist and fought my urge to yell.

Those words hit home and I felt my chest fill with some sort of pain I couldn't describe. I wasn't totally sure what it was, but I had some type of feeling though. Even though I wasn't too sure of Sai before this, I'm pretty unsure of him now. Or rather then, my opinion might've changed, I'm not sure yet. And before I could do anything, Sakura stepped in, holding her arm out to prevent me or Naruto from advancing.

"The most important thing is teamwork," Sakura started, in a very calm voice. "Sai, Naruto doesn't know you too well and because of that, he said too much. I'm sorry, please forgive Naruto."

Out of all people in the world, I did not expect Sakura to be the one to actually step in like that. I thought she would freak and totally hit the guy right then and there. Well, that's change I guess. For some reason though, I thought she would be different then.

"I'm glad as least one of you has some sense," Yamato sighed. Rolling my eyes, I noticed he didn't mention me, the quiet one. Now that I notice this, I didn't even talk during the exchange which is actually very odd of me. Heh, oh well.

"Think nothing of it," Sai said. Oh he's saved isn't he?

"That's good," Sakura said with a laugh like she would after something was settled down.

The next thing happened in a flash. Sakura had gone forward and punched Sai square in the face and he flew backwards a good few couple of feet. Everyone was caught off guard and I finally spoke a 'holy shit' and just stood there stupidly. This was very much unexpected.

"Me on the other hand, you don't have to forgive," Sakura said in a menacing voice. See what I mean when I said that little 'I thought she would be different then'? In a way, she's still the same old, temperamental Sakura; she's just a little bit calmer on the approach. Did I forget dangerous and fucking scary? Well there's that too.

"You fooled me completely with that laugh," Sai said in what I would think would be awe. He stood up and wiped his face, staring at the three of us.

"Seeing as you don't know Sasuke," I started, finally becoming part of the little spat, "I'd advise you to not talk about things you don't even have an idea about."

My voice shook in anger then. I knew I was angry and I knew it would spill out at any moment. "If you badmouth Sasuke again, you'll have more than just Sakura beating you up," I threatened, feeling a little bit of heat on my arm.

"I won't hold back either," Sakura added.

Sai had most of his attention on Sakura. "Gotcha, I won't say anything in front of you two," he said with a slight chuckle. "You used a fake smile like that… I'll be sure to remember that."

"You've just been hit! Why are you so cheerful?" Naruto demanded.

"A smile is the best way to get out of trouble, even if it's fake," Sai explained. "Hm, amazingly, it fools everyone; I've read it in a book."

He paused. "It doesn't seem it works here though."

"Oh yes, especially when it's awkwardly plastered on your pale face," I blurted out with a roll of my eyes.

The next thing I know, there's a cage made out of wood looming behind Yamato. I don't know about everyone else but my mouth dropped open. Being stuck in that thing did not look too fun at all. By no fun, I mean like fights everywhere and awkward moments.

"If you lot don't stop arguing, I'll throw you in a cage," Yamato said, arms crossed. "We don't have much time to reach Tenchi Bridge, but there is five days."

That sounded to be a little too much so I let it lie. The boys were a little shocked as well but Sakura seemed to analyzing our temporary leader with some sort of interest and curiosity. I was somewhat interested as to what she was thinking but I let it go. Yamato had started talking before I could even think past that thought anyway.

"As the mediator, I have a proposition," he started. "You can spend a day or so in a cage to work out your differences-"

I interrupted by saying, "One day? We'd need at least one month."

"-or we can go to a hotel with hot springs," Yamato continued, completely ignoring my comment. He did look at me though. "What'll it be?"

He looked at all of us before continuing once again. "You guys don't know me really well either," he stated. As he said that, his face transformed and dear lord I swear it was from a form of nightmare or something because I wanted to jump out of my skin. "I like being nice and friendly but… I don't have problems with ruling by fear."

Everyone looked a little (or more) intimidated by that statement made. "I'll speak on everyone's behalf," I started. Geez, people do know how to convince people.

x

**Something I've learned.**

**To be a shinobi, you have to be scared shitless at least once. I may not have been too scared during missions but dear god Yamato might have surpassed all of my scary missions with just that one look.**

x

Sighing, I leaned back against the wall of the hot spring. There were a lot of women around and I felt a little self-conscious about myself. It was only a little bit more than embarrassing to be naked with other prettier looking women, but some did assure me I looked fine. Heh, people do that only because they want to be nice. I highly doubt what they're saying is true, but I thanked them anyway. Politeness is a key thing anyway.

I played with the water a little bit before jolting up at a familiar voice. All I heard was Naruto screaming about it all being about a guy's uh… stuff and all the girls laughing. Sakura and I exchanged glances and I shrugged. Naruto was a little bit too loud about it, but what can you do? It was still really embarrassing though. No one wants to hear this type of thing.

Joining the laughter nervously, I got up slowly and wrapped a towel around myself, heading inside. Sakura could stay and defend herself if any of the girls had to question her. As I slid the door open, I heard her call my name in a soft whine and I looked back. I gave a small wave and a smile before going on inside. No way in hell was I going to say in that water after that experience.

"Man, that guy never changes," I sighed as I tied a robe around myself and headed to the room Sakura and I shared.

When I arrived, I sat down at the table and got out my travel bag. My sketchbook fell out and I smiled slightly. Over the past few years, I've lost a little bit of my enthusiasm for drawing and now it was just a side habit, nothing I focused on too greatly. It was a nice thing to look through though because it actually held some drawings from two years ago. Even though it held those, I skipped over those pages to look at the recent ones I did. They were only simple drawings of things that I saw like trees or a river. Nothing too elaborate. I knew what came next so I closed the book and put it back in my bag. I didn't feel like looking.

Taking a quick inventory of my weapons and herbs, I let my thoughts wander. I don't have any significant ones to write down so nothing too exciting going on there. After that, I just went straight to bed. Yep, nothing too eventful there.

x

I woke up feeling very refreshed the next day. Sakura lay near me so I stretched quietly. After that, I looked out the window and admired the view of the trees, the sun, the sky, and such. My eyes soon fell onto Sai and curiosity struck me. As quietly as I could, I dressed quick and attached whatever was necessary to me and went out to that spot.

There were some people awake as I walked through the hallways and I greeted some. Some idle chat got me distracted but I was soon on my way. Personally, I have no idea what struck me at that moment to go out and talk to Sai. I felt as if I should though so I followed that impulse. Maybe it led to something good, maybe it didn't, I'm not too sure of it yet.

When I arrived, Sai was still sitting, drawing. More curiosity struck me and I walked even closer. He didn't seem to notice me which surprised me. From what I've seen and assume from him, he must be good, but then again, if you're wrapped up in something, you don't usually notice this kind of thing. I decided to announce my presence to him to at least try to get along with him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were an artist," I stated, walking closer to him.

He seemed surprised and he turned to look at me. "Do you need anything?" he asked as I stopped in front of him.

I leaned down and looked at his drawing. They were of swirls that fit perfectly with each other and I was rather impressed. "Your mouth is a little bleck, but you have a nicer side to you," I said with a soft smile. "Heh, I'm surprised at this."

"Ah a fake smile," Sai said, "Are you going to hit me like Sakura did yesterday?"

"Hit you? I'll pummel you to the ground," I joked with an odd face that didn't even come close to being threatening. Laughing, I smiled again. "Actually, I came to see what you were drawing."

"Ah, I see," Sai said, continuing to draw.

Curiosity struck me again and looked at his drawing to the scenery around us. "Y'know, people usually draw scenery when they're sitting in a place like this," I stated. "That's some nice abstract art though."

My head tilted. "Does it have a name?"

"Who knows?" Sai replied.

That caught me off guard. "You haven't even thought of anything?" I asked.

"Nope, it just doesn't have one," he answered. "I've drawn many pictures but none of them have names or titles on them."

"Huh," I grunted, standing up straight. "Pictures are supposed to be titled though. It could be anything really, the circumstances, an emotion, a person's name, the theme it's built around… y'know, that type of thing."

Sai started to draw again with a red pastel and I watched his strokes. He began to talk as he drew. "To be accurate, it's not that I don't give them names, it's really because I can't."

My pale eyes widened in surprise. Before I could say anything, he went on. "Not one thing comes to my mind. I just don't feel anything at all."

A little breeze danced around us and I looked to the sky.

"Huh, well that explains why you're so insensible," a voice interrupted.

Both of us turned around to see Naruto and Sakura come towards us. Sakura was a little more curious than Naruto and walked over a little closer. She showed appreciation for the artwork through looks since Naruto had more to say.

"We're about to head out," he stated, "Yamato-taichou told us to get you."

"Heh, okay," I said, stretching a little more as Naruto walked up to Sai to look at the drawing.

He examined it briefly before saying, "Hey, that drawing isn't very special."

I rolled my eyes. If there's one thing about Naruto, he's too blunt about somethings and that could easily offend anyone. Funny thing, Sai had a good comeback.

"Yes, like your pen-" he started before I slapped my hand to my forehead.

Naruto started to yell again but I hardly paid attention to him. "If you have a problem about me, then be honest and say it!" was all I heard from him until Sai started to talk again.

"You don't understand," Sai started, "I don't think anything of you, one way or another."

The three of us stood staring at our new member. "Go on ahead, I'll clean up and be right there," he ordered.

"Here, I'll help," I sighed, picking up a book. It was a drawing of a boy and I blinked slowly as I examined it. "Hey, this isn't printed, you drew this right?"

Sai nodded, grabbing the book from my hand and then I continued. "Mind showing it to me eventually?"

"Actually, I would," he replied. That didn't shock me, but what he said next did. "The book isn't finished yet and I usually don't let other people touch this because it's my older brother's."

We all stood still again and I quietly started to help Sai again. Sakura eventually joined while Naruto just stood there. I knew he still felt skeptical towards Sai and I don't blame him really; the two did get off to a rough start. There's also the fact that Sai always makes a jab or two at Naruto and Sasuke. Quite frankly though, I'm getting used to those insults. They do bother me a big deal though. This is a _team_ where teamwork is essential but to me, it looks like that something we're going to be lacking for awhile.

x

**Something of importance:**

**To be a team, you have to put up with anything that comes your way and work together no matter what. With that, I'd like to say that Oto and Konoha could do a better chance at working together than we can.**

x

We were walking in the woods until nightfall. Yamato randomly stopped and we all followed the gesture. He clapped his hands together and I go a little curious when something came out of the ground. Letting out a yelp, I closed my eyes and opened them once the dust settled. I gasped (lame verb, but oh well). In front of us was a house like structure totally made out of wood with Yamato sitting on top of it. It was like any typical building from Konoha and quite frankly, I found it pretty awesome.

"We'll be camping here for the night," our leader announced from up above.

"This is camping?" I asked.

"Uhh… I wouldn't exactly call this camping," Sakura said from beside of me.

Naruto let out a 'whoa' as we all walked into to our wooden 'tent'. Not only did it look like any typical building in Konoha on the outside, but it looked it pretty well like one on the inside as well. Well, kind of anyway but oh well, details details.

We were putting things away in the area of the room when Yamato called all of us over. He paid attention to Sakura a little bit more since it was about Sasori. Sighing, I just averted my gaze and attention elsewhere since I knew I wouldn't be part of the conversation. Sometimes I wonder if I should really just disappear. My past was fucked up, I was in a different world that I've found to be losing memory of and the people that were there, I know next to nothing about my own family, and well, I sometimes feel like nothing. I sometimes feel like I play no part in this play that we're in. Personally, I don't know why I started to reflect this, but the thought randomly popped out and quite frankly, it manifested.

During my thoughts, I roughly paid any attention to the plan. If anything, I could ask Sakura who would scold me for not listening but it's whatever, I need a good conk on the head. After a few more moments of reflection, I decided to actually pay attention.

"-Our job is to capture not kill," was the part I came in at and I was glad that I did. It was going to get juicy. Well kind of anyway, the next part was just describing what would happen and what we shouldn't do about the target and shit. That kind of thing. The juicy part was the something else.

"We're going to need the buddy system," Yamato started to explain. "I'll decide on that right now… Sai and Naruto and then Sakura and myself. Hikari, since you seem to be a good support, you'll be out neutral. If any one of the teams needs you, then you will go to the either one. Do _not_ though stop helping one team to go help the other. Finish the first job and then move on. If you are not needed, just stand by unless you're attacked yourself."

When Sakura started to protest, Yamato cut in. "Sakura, you're our only medic nin, if you're injured, I'll be there to help. If you're with any of the boys and you get hurt and I'm not with you… well that would end badly."

"Hikari, I know you work with herbs, but that's usually used _after_ a battle, not during. Technically, you're not a medic nin so that's why I'm not too concerned for you."

You have no idea how much better that made me feel at that moment. (That's sarcasm for you slow people)

"Tomorrow, I will test your teamwork skills. I only know you through files. I'd like to know your fighting styles, battle skills, weapons of choice, and array of jutsus. Also, by getting to know each other a little bit more will you be able to work as a team. It may seem a little serious, but that's how I run things so put your all into it."

You know, the more and more I hear the word 'teamwork' the more I wonder whether or not if we actually had it two years ago. It seems impossible now if you look at it.

x

"Ugh, I'd rather be fighting," I complained, hitting my head against the tree. That felt really good at that moment because of the sheer boredom. I regretted later when I got a humongo headache.

"Those two need to work together, you know that Hikari," Sakura sighed.

"But moooom," I whined, getting ready to block. If you want to know what happened, my headache was a lot worse than I would've liked it.

"I swear you complain as much as Naruto sometimes."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered," I joked, rubbing the spot where she hit me. I'd like to say our interactions are more mature and controlled to an extent. It's a lovely improvement from when we were Genin.

Anyway, the boys were doing their simulation while us girls were stuck. Even though I was sort of the whatever person and could still be included, I was promptly rejected which was a rain on my parade. I actually _wanted_ to fight but you can't have everything I guess. An itch of action was just bothering me. Even if it wasn't the real thing, I still wanted some action to get my adrenaline going. It would've felt nice. Not that I didn't get much fighting in while I was away, it was just unpleasantly not so exciting. Haha look at me reflecting on fighting. And I thought I hated it with a burning passion. Well, not burning but yeah… I'll just stop now.

"I'm singing and I don't care, blablabla," I sang off pitch, being bored as anything.

"Hikari if you don't shut the fuck up or I will hit you harder!" Sakura threatened. Don't worry, I shut up.

"Can we at least check on them?" I asked, not pulling on her arm.

Sakura let out a long sigh as she let herself be pulled up by me. Silently, I cheered and I would've danced but that was too unnecessary.

So yeah.

We walked towards where the boys were to find that they were done. Just in time too for another argument. I actually paid attention… somewhat. I say somewhat because I know the general idea and select words, not the full thing. Lame I know but hey, not everyone has amazing memory. Thing is though, maybe I don't want to pay attention. Usually, Sasuke is brought up in the arguments; that's why. It just hurts knowing that he chose power over us but what can you do. Try to get the fucking bastard back of course and do everything and anything we can to do it

Silently, I waited for the conversation to move away from Sasuke. When I came in, I bit my tongue.

"I have none of what you call 'emotions'."

And Sai said that with a smile… fake of course.

If by some freak accident we survive this adventure, I better fucking hope we're like a quilt; together forever unless some other freak accident unravels us.

**Due to school, marching band, and job, I find myself going very very slowly in updating/writing. Also, since my main source of the manga (onemanga) is shut down, I have no references that are free. Basically, this just means I'll be making up my own thing starting middle/endish of the next chapter. Why don't I just go out and by the manga? I'm like any poor person; lack of money xp. 7.25 an hour is not really a good wage to have when you need other things. With that, I leave you. :) **

**PS. If you actually read that important message, you should review. I find reviews encouraging and helpful.**


End file.
